A Moment Like This
by CuteCarly
Summary: Umm...its a songfic thigy..I dunno what to write for the summary so just R/R!


            ~Chapter 1~ Hiya! This is a new story so yeah!! Lol! Its sorta a songfic thingymajig! I own no one! Soda belongs to S.E. Hinton, Rina belongs to herself..hehe told you I'd make you be in one of my stories so yeah…! The song is called "A Moment Like This" Kelly Clarkson, the winner of American Idol, sings this song so yeah..therefore I don't own the song either! Lol! Oh yeah this fic sucks really really really really really really bad so I'm probably going to take it down like in 2 days or something. I just want to see what kind of reviews I get on it! Oh yeah and Rina, in this you are Steve's sister so yeah! Hope you don't mind that I used you!

***Rina's POV***

            Dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a short yellow sweater I ran out of my house, cursing to myself and upset at the same time. I was sick of my parents screaming at me, my brother and each other. This time they were yelling about not giving each other something for Valentine's Day. Arguing over something stupid, of course.

            It was a cold and rainy February day and I was already soaked after being in the rain for about five minutes. Not knowing where to go I decided on the park, the one place I could hide underneath the trees and try to protect myself from the cold rain.

            But when I got there my heart sunk. Standing there, under neath the trees was Sodapop Curtis. I was in love with him, but I doubted he even knew I existed. He was standing there with his arms wrapped around a shivering Sandy, who was huddling against his chest.

**Soda's POV**

            I turned around and saw a girl standing there. Her long hair was wet and blowing in the wind and she was shaking. I recognized her as Sabrina Randle, my best friend's sister.

            She had never really hung out with us, the gang, but I knew her. And from the very moment I saw her, I knew she was the one. The one that I wanted to stay with and hold in my arms for all eternity. So I don't know what I was still doing with Sandy.

            Seeing Rina standing there, out in the cold rain, looking at me with a look of anger and upset in her eyes made me mad. Mad at her parents for fighting all the time and making her mad. And mad at myself for making her wait so long. For making myself wait so long.

            I slowly unwrapped my arms from Sandy and sat her down on the ground gently. I had to go to Rina. I just had to hug her or something. Seeing her all wet and cold made me want to run to her and keep her warm.

**Rina's POV**

            I looked at Soda, shocked as he let go of Sandy and started toward me.

**Soda's POV**

            I ran to Rina and embraced her. "What if I told you it was all meant to be. Would you believe me? Would you agree? It's almost that feelin' that we've met before. So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy; when I tell you love has come and now."

            She nodded her head, rain running down her face. I guess she felt the same way about me that I felt about her because she was smiling now. She had forgotten about how soaked and cold she was, about her parents fighting, and about how I had never payed attention to her before.

**Rina's POV**

            He wrapped me in his arms and I pulled closer to him. All the while Sandy was watching us and the rain kept coming down heavier and heavier. He pulled me in to him and kissed me gently.

            The kiss was soft and sweet and it tasted like a warm spring morning. A warm spring morning when you just wake up and smell the fresh morning air and can taste the dew on the grass. The morning where you just want to get up and go take a walk or just sit on the porch and watch the sun rise.

            I found myself getting lost in the kiss and never wanting it to end. Everything around me was a blur until he pulled away from me, breaking the kiss, and caressed my cheek gently with his hand.

            I smiled. That was the kiss that I had been waiting for. The kiss that just wants to make you stay there, trapped in your own little world forever.

            I looked up at Soda. "A moment like this. Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this. Some people search forever, for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a life time for a moment like this."

**Soda's POV**

            I nodded my head at what she had just said. Then I tugged on her arm and motioned for her to follow me, completely forgetting about Sandy.

            My dream had finally came true; I was finally with her. With Sabrina Randle. Steve had known all along that I loved her. He told me to dump Sandy and that was why. That was also why he had been telling me over and over that me and Rina made a cute couple. I completely ignored everything he said though, because of Sandy. I had ignored it until now.

            We arrived at my house and I pulled her into the bedroom and we layed there on the bed. Layed there, kissing each other until we both fell asleep.

**Rina's POV**

            I yawned and stretched. Then I smiled, remembering what I had just done a couple of hours ago. I had layed in the bed kissing him until we fell asleep. Me and Soda. It was true. "Everything changes. But beauty remains. Something so tender. I can't explain. Well, I may be dreamin' but 'till I awake, can we make this dream last forever? And I'll cherish all the love we share."

            As if in response to what I said Soda rolled over and smiled. Then he kissed me. "For a moment like this. Some people wait a life time for a moment like this. Some people search forever, for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe its happening to me. Some people wait a life time for a moment like this." Soda had really listened to what I had said when he kissed me before, because he had just said that exact thing.

**Soda's POV**

            It was weird. Everything was moving so quickly. But I guess when you know you've met the one you want to spend your whole life with it doesn't matter how quick things move.

**Rina's POV**

            Everything was perfect. I was happy, laying next to Soda. I sighed and smiled at the same time. Our love was perfect, eventhough it was moving so fast. I mean I was finally getting what I wanted. I had wanted this for a long time and now it was happening. 

            Could this love really work? This perfect love. I glanced over to Soda. "Could this be the greatest love of all? I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall. So let me tell you this, some people wait a lifetime."

**Soda's POV**

            This time I didn't say anything but to myself I thought, "For a moment like this. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe its happening to me. Some people wait a life time for a moment like this."

**Rina's POV**

            "Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this." I kissed him and told him that I had always loved him, since the day that I met him. "Oh, like this."

            "Oh yeah, cause people search for a moment like this."

**Soda's POV**

            Everything that we had said to each other was true. I had been waiting forever for a moment like this. A moment where you feel as if you are complete. When you know you've got the one person that you love most in the world. "Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."

**Rina's POV**

            "Oh, like this." I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat slowly. One beat right after another. "Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."

            ~A/N~ Ok…yeah..that was my story!! I know it sucked very very very very very very very very very very very very bad!!! Please don't flame me though…and if you don't like this story you can just ask me to take it down cuz I will! So yeah!! Anyway Review! Oh yeah btw…if you guys wanna read a good story..read the story called "Best Of Intentions" Its by Sodasgurl..except she used a different s/n!! So read it and review!!


End file.
